Casi Perfecto
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: La ilusión de aquel amor se evaporo como la lluvia tras una tormenta, la pasión se marchitó al igual que su corazón,ya no eres la princesa esperado a su príncipe azul , ya no busca al hombre perfecto que siempre soñó ,no desde que este destrozo su vida y ella despertó de su larga hibernación -Retomada 05-05-2017
1. Prologo

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la imagen de portada a su respectivo dueño,l** **o único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

Notas de la autora:

Este es un spin off del fic que tengo **" Caprichos del destino".**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Cursiva** -flashblack: recuerdos anterior

cursiva y en comillas-Pensamientos.

— diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

Este fic fue inspirado en la canción "Casi perfecto" de Ana Cierra.

* * *

 **Prologo:**

Casi perfecto

"… _.Todo parecía casi perfecto, solo tenía un defecto…..."_

Lo primero que haces al crecer, es darte cuenta que las cosas nunca son como uno desearía.

Tarde bastante en comprender aquello, en ese entonces yo era demasiado ingenua, creía que las novelas rosas, en los cuentos de hadas, aquello fue mi perdición.

Mi ingenuidad me hizo enamorarme de un hombre del cual no debía, realmente creí que todo acabaría como en los cuentos de hadas, que mi _**"feliz por siempre"**_ realmente existiría. Pensé en mí, en mi felicidad sin medir las consecuencias de mi actos, no me di cuenta que otras personas sufría y que mi felicidad no podía estar sobre otros.

Pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando él me miraba y todo dejaba de tener sentido, sus caricias, sus besos era como una droga para mí, eran como anestesiada para cuerpo, deje de pensar con la cabeza, deje que mis impulso me dominara, aquello fue mi perdición. Pero en ese entonces tenía 20 años, era inexperta, me enamore de una ilusión, de un amor platónico, de mi hombre casi perfecto.

Byakuya Kuchiki era todo lo que siempre desee: amable, caballeroso, inteligente, guapo, sobre todo el me hacía sentir especial, como si yo fuera lo único que le importara, pero él estaba prohibido, mis ojos no debían verlo como un hombre, después de todo él no era soltero, estaba casado y tenía dos hijos.

Ni siquiera sé cómo termine de aquella manera, de pronto aquel hombre se convirtió en una necesidad primaria, era como el oxígeno que necesitaba mi cuerpo, de pronto me encontraba en una telaraña, llena de pasión, amor, lujuria.

Este amor me hizo renunciar a los lazos que compartía con mi familia, hizo que me alejara de todo lo que amaba, al final las consecuencia fueron muy grandes.

" _Él era mi hombre perfecto, hasta que desperté de mi larga hibernación."_

Ahora que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui. Él no era mi hombre perfecto, él no era el hombre que siempre desee.

Todo era una ilusión, que me destrozo luego de diez años, Byakuya me despachó como si no valiera nada ,con unas simples palabras destrozo mi vida, destrozo la ilusión que construí a su lado, destrozo mi corazón como si fuera un espejo.

Lo peor es que yo no era la única afectaba, había un daño colateral aún mayor…

.

.

.

—Al final todo fue una ilusión, él nunca fue mi hombre perfecto, si no uno con miles de defectos—Kanae me miro con cierta tristeza, acarició mi cabeza, mire sus ojos, no había ningún rastro de odio o de decisión, si no de pena.

 _¿Tan patética podía ser?_

Me aferre a su pecho mientras lloraba, como si fuera una niña pequeñas, ella solo me abrazo más fuerte.

—Está bien—me dijo—deja salir todo ese dolor, ya no estás sola, ya no sufrirás más.

—Lo siento tanto—repetí, el dolor me estaba consumiendo, me estaba amargado la vida.

—Todo estará bien— me sonrió. —Hisana es el momento que te empezar. Es momento de avanzar y no estancarte.

Pero no sabía si podía hacerlo.

 **" _Mi corazón tenia tantas fisuras que creía que jamás cicatrizarían._**

* * *

 **retomado**

 **09-05-2017**


	2. Ilusiones que toma forma

Todos los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la imagen de portada a su respectivo dueño **,l** **o único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

Notas de la autora:

Este es un spin off del fic que tengo **" Caprichos del destino".**

 **Con mucho cariño para** **Gianella, Ana, Lovetamaki1 y Suvev31** , lamento mucho la tardanza y muchas gracias ;)

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Cursiva** -flashblack: recuerdos anterior

cursiva y en comillas-Pensamientos.

— diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

Como ultima cosa,al inicio de los capítulos se mostrara un fragmento del futuro, luego del titulo, seguiría la historia en como se desarrolla en el pasado, no se si me entendí, manejare dos momentos, si tiene alguna duda, no dude en decirme :D

* * *

 _"¿Si eras el hombre perfecto, porque todo termino en pedazos?"_

La hoja descansaba bajo su mano mientras ella miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro, advirtiendo la tormenta no tardaría en llegar. Extrañamente se sintió algo melancólica, sabía que algún día llegaría mas nunca creyó que fuera tan pronto.

Kōga se había cansado de ella, ¿y quién no lo haría? Ella se había negado a responder una a una las cartas que él, exhaustivamente le escribió durante casi un año.

Miro nuevamente la carta.

Kōga había escrito aquello con todos sus sentimientos, con todo el dolor que ella le causaba y amor que le profesaba.

Que diferente hubiera sido, si en aquel entonces le hubiera dado una oportunidad, hubiera sido mucho más fácil, se podría amar libremente, pero ella se negó, no le quiso dar futuro aquel amor que él profesaba. Kōga era su amigo, más no el hombre que ella deseaba, él no era Byakuya y nunca lo seria.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer y con ello el cielo se iluminaba por los rayos. No tardo mucho, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, el sollozo fue eclipsado por aquella tormenta. Hisana se llevó la carta directo al pecho, se dejó caer mientras miles de recuerdo atestaban su mente.

Kōga sonriendo, alentado que ella siguiera su sueño, Kōga pidiendo una oportunidad y el rechazo eminente que le dio.

-Lo siento Koga-musito Hisana –lamento tanto, espero que puedas ser feliz.

Había perdido al único y verdadero amigo que poseía, todo por ser feliz, el corazón le había ganado a la razón y ahora ella tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Por su amor, ella debía olvidar su vida anterior, incluso si significaba dejar de hablar aquellos que amaba.

Hisana Shirayuki se miró en el espejo de su habitación.

-¿Cómo fue que todo termino así?- y a pesar de cuestionarse, ella sabía la respuesta.

.

.

.

.

 **~Casi Perfecto~**

Por Frany.

Capítulo 1: Ilusiones que toma forma.

 _¿Cuantas veces más mi ingenuidad me hará llorar?_

Dicen que el amor es ciego, que cuando te enamoras el corazón le gana a la razón, que todas las decisiones que tomes, será basada en el amor, las personas que realmente ha experimentado aquel sentimiento, no puede ni describir la sensación de encontrar a su otra mitad. El amor está en el aire, más no todos esta destinados a encontrarlo.

Existe muchas leyendas referente al amor, muchas implican esfuerzo y paciencia para encontrarlo.

Algunas cuentan que originalmente los seres humanos tenían cuatro manos, cuatro pies y una cabeza con dos caras. Estos seres eran muy felices con ellos mismos, pero Zeus, temiendo que estos seres fueran a suplantar a los dioses, los partió en dos obligándolos a pasar el tiempo vagando por el mundo buscando a su otra mitad.

Otra leyenda cuenta que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá, siempre estará unido a la persona predestinada, su otra mitad.

Sea cual sea la verdad referente al amor, fue un hecho que sus destinos estaba escrito, en el momento en que ellos dos se encontraron.

…

 _Si te dejo quererme, ser la que adoras ¿Irías de todas formas a ser, lo único que buscabas?_

— ¡Que hermoso es! Parece un muñequito—sonrió Hisana Shirayuki de quince años, mientras le hacía varias caras al bebé que cargaba su hermana mayor.

—Verdad que si—le sonrió Kanae— además de ser un bebé bien portado, no llora ni hace berrinche.

—Si—rio su hermana mientras le besaba su mejillas—y muy guapo.

El bebé le sonrió a las dos hermanas, pese a que aún era muy pequeño, él podía sentir el amor que le daba esa dos mujeres.

—E inocente—expreso con melancolía.

—Hermana ¿Dónde está su mamá? —pregunto curiosa la joven, desde que llegaron, la señora Kuchiki no había aparecido, solo un par de sirvientas, qué amablemente las llevaron al cuarto del recién nacido.

—Ella esta…. —se mordió la lengua, no podía decir ninguna mala palabra enfrente de su hermana, ni mucho menos enfrente del bebé— descansado.

—Hmm, no crees que ella debería estar aquí con nosotras, tanta confianza tiene para dejar a dos extrañas con su hijo.

—A veces Hisana, las mujeres ricas no le toma importancia a ciertas cosas, el nacer en una cuna de oro, les da ventajas de que otros se ocupen de sus cosas, en este caso, ella sabe que su hijo está en buenas manos.

—Yo nunca dejaría solo a mi bebé, un pequeño necesita los cariños y cuidado de una madre, no es cualquier cosa, un hijo es algo que crece dentro de uno.

—Eres muy ingenua Hisana, cuando seas un poco más grande lo entenderás.

— ¿Entender qué?

—Que no todas las personas piensa igual a uno, no todas las madres pueden amar a sus hijos.

Hisana la miro con ojos triste, por primera vez comprendió la situación del pequeño Senbonzakura.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Kanae sonrió a Hisana—si pone esa cara, el bebé se pondrá triste, no lo olvides, que una sonrisa puede alegrar hasta el corazón más triste.

—Tienes razón—Hisana le sonrió con afecto al pequeño bebé, de tan solo unos semanas de nacido. —Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo permanecerás ayudado a la señora Kuchiki? —pregunto.

—Aun no lo sé, su esposo me ha pedido que cuide de ella y Senbon-chan

—También tiene que cuidar de ella, pero ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy enfermera y la señora Kuchiki tuvo una cesaría.

—Kanae no puede estar cuidado a otros, no cuando tú necesita, que cuide de ti.

—Hisana, no necesito que nadie cuide de mí.

—Claro que si, estas embarazada y debes guardar reposo.

—El hecho que está embarazada, no quiere decir que no pueda desempeñar ciertas funciones.

—Pero mi sobrino

—Él está bien, está creciendo, ahora ayúdame a dormí a Senbon-chan.

Hisana se levantó, seguida de su hermana mayor, a pesar de que eran hermanas y compartía el mismo color de cabello negro, Kanae poseía los ojos negros como su madre, mientras que Hisana poseía los ojos azules de su padre.

Kanae le dio a carga al pequeño Senbonzakura, Hisana lo cargo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera de cristal, el bebé parecía cómodo y feliz en sus brazos.

—Hola hermoso—le dijo con dulzura.

Kanae miro la escena con ternura, sin imaginar el giro que tendría la vida de su joven hermana, ni que el destino de ella se encontraría sellado en esa visita de verano.

.

.

.

Es curioso como pasaron las cosas, ninguno de los involucrados pensó que su destino estaría ligado de esa forma.

Pese a que su matrimonio estaba roto, Byakuya amaba a su hijo, de tal manera que había contratado a la pasante de enfermería Kanae Shirayuki, la joven enfermera que cuido a su hijo, mientras su esposa se negaba a conocerlo, mucho menos alimentarlo.

Bambietta Basterbine ahora Kuchiki, se había negado, alejado que sus perfectos pechos, eran más importante que su propio hijo. Aquel hecho había entristecido a su madre y hermana, ver como Senbonzakura era rechazado por su propia madre.

Aunque aquello no le extraño, desde siempre Bambietta había dejado en claro que no deseaba ser madre, de hecho, el nacimiento de su hijo fue producto por una imposición por parte de sus padres, los Basterbine deseaba más que nada, nietos al cual malcriar.

—Buenas tardes señorita Shirayuki, ¿Senbonzakura está despierto?—pregunto el Kuchiki, recién llegado del trabajo.

—Buenas tardes señor Kuchiki, pequeño Senbonzakura se durmió hace aproximadamente media hora.

— ¿Y Bambietta, acepto darle pecho? —cuestiono, entrado a la habitación de su hijo.

—La señora Bambietta sigue negándose alimentarlo, aunque su hermana Shutara intento convérsela, mas no pudo. —aclaro Kanae mientras lo guiaba hasta su hijo.

—No me extraña, ella siempre ha sido así—ambos había llegado a la cuna de su hijo.

Byakuya miro a su hijo dormí plácidamente en su pequeña cuna, mientras era observado y cuidado por una jovencita, sentada cerca de su hijo.

No pasó desapercibido, el cariño que la joven desprendía mientras lo miraba, se preguntó porque su esposa no podía darle una mirada de cariño y compresión, a su propio hijo.

— ¿Ella es su hermana? —dado el parecido que poseían ambas mujeres, era de suponer aquella pregunta.

La chica al escuchar su voz, levanto la vista, sus ojos quedaron atrapado por los suyos, Hisana se ruborizo y bajo la vista.

—Sí, ella es mi pequeña hermana—sonrió con orgullo—Hisana ven por favor, quiero presentarte al señor Kuchiki.

La joven torpemente se levantó y camino hacia su hermana.

—Señor Kuchiki, ella es mi hermana menor, Hisana Shirayuki.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Kuchiki—la adolescente extendió tímidamente su mano hacia él.

Él como buen caballero tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de este, aquella acción hizo que Hisana se pusiera roja, nunca había esperado tal gestión, por su parte Byakuya contenía su sonrisa, puesto le causo gracia el rostro inocente de Hisana.

Kanae rio bajito, nunca se esperó que el señor Kuchiki fuera tan caballeroso, sobretodo la reacción de su hermana, se había puesto roja, que inocente era.

Definitivamente su hermana tendría que salir más a menudo.

—Es un gusto en conocerla, bella dama.

 _"Parece un príncipe"_

Y aquel fue el primer encuentro, aquel hombre sin querer la había deslumbrado con su aspecto y galantería.

x.x.x.x.x

 **Un año después**

Un grupo de jovencita, yacía sentada en forma de círculo, debajo de un árbol, mientras esperaban a que terminara la clase de educación física.

—Hey Hisana, ya dinos, ¿Quién te gusta? —pregunto una de su cinco amigas.

Ella tenía 16 años, iba en primer año de su carrera técnica en secretariado Bilingüe, había pasado un año desde que vio a su hermana, también su primer encuentro con Kuchiki.

— ¿Perdón?

—No te hagas la desentendida, ya me dijeron que Taichí te está pretendiendo.

—Taichí solo es un amigo—dijo inocentemente, mientras guardaba su libro de taquigrafía.

—Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que dice—volvió a repetir su amiga Lucy—Dime ¿te gusta algún chico del contaduría? Sé que no son muy guapos, pero debe a ver alguno que te guste.

—Si te soy sincera, no me gusta ninguno de ellos—rio—son muy inmaduros.

— ¡Bah! Estas mintiendo ¿verdad? —De forma dramática intercedió Naoko— ya dinos Hisana, ¿acaso no nos tienes confianza?

—Pero es la verdad—dijo ofendida la de ojos azules—no me gusta nadie.

—¿Y Taichí?

—Ya le dije que es solo un amigo, además el no sería mi hombre perfecto.

—Puff, ¿hombre perfecto? Qué tontería es esa—Rio Naoko—El hombre perfecto es un mito, no existe tal cosa, todos los hombres son unos idiotas y solo piensa en una sola cosa.

—¿Y qué cosa es? —cuestiono Lucy con curiosidad.

— ¡SEXO!—soltó con énfasis— créeme, lo último que desean los hombres es hablar y escribir cartas de amor.

—No todo es sexo—argumento la chica de ojos azules, no todos los hombres piensa así, Naoko—Miro con determinación a su amiga—El hombre perfecto existe, es solo que.. Bueno no es fácil encontrarlo, en los libros siempre aparece cuando menos lo esperas.

—Pero son libros Hisana, no existe tal cosa-intercedió su amiga Kasumi.

—Oiga, si Hisana quiere creer en ello, entonces déjela que lo haga, no todas pensamos igual Kasumi y Naoko, no todos queremos solo sexo—Haruhi miro a sus amigas y le sonrió a Hisana.

—Bien, bien, dejaremos que Hisana siga creyendo eso, pero déjame decirte que el hombre perfecto, a mi parecer no existe, por la simple razón que no cumple con la regla—Naoko las miro como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

— ¿Qué regla? —cuestiono Lucy.

—Ya sabes, las cualidades que debe tener el hombre ideal, no perfecto.

— ¿Y cuál son esas? —Kasumi también se interesó en la plática.

—El hombre ideal, es aquel que sabe hacerlo a la primera, es apasionado, inteligente, bueno, un poco bruto para poder manipularlo—chasque los dedos-, su pequeño amigo no debe ser tan pequeño y sobretodo que sea asquerosamente rico.

—Eso se llama ser interesada Naoko. —las chicas comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Claro que no! Hay Haruhi, eso debe tener el hombre ideal.

—Creo que eso no era a lo que se refería Hisana—Kyoko quien había estado ignorándolas hasta ahora, les dijo—no es así Hisa, ¿a qué te referías con el hombre perfecto? Qué cualidades debería tener, el hombre de tu vida.

La chica lo medito antes de hablar. Pensó en todas las cosas que le gusta de un chico, sin saber porque se le vino a la mente el señor Darcy y fugazmente trajo un recuerdo de hace un año, cuando conoció a Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Él debe ser educado, atento y muy caballeroso, que se preocupe por uno y sobretodo que te amé de verdad.

—Te falto que debe ser asquerosamente rico y sexy.

—¡Naoko! —regañaron sus amigas, aguantado la risa.

—Eso sería lo ideal de un hombre perfecto—se justificó Naoko. —el amor no es duradero, el dinero sí.

—No sería al revés—opino Haruhi. —El amor es lo que perdura, el dinero viene y va.

—Na, eso solo lo dicen las novelas rosas y las películas de Disney,

—En eso concuerdo con Naoko, los hombres perfectos no existe, solo son invento para que uno siga creyendo en el amor, además, si realmente existiera tal hombre, de seguro ya estaría felizmente casado—menciono Lucy mientras revisaba el horario de clases.

 _"¿Casado? Es cierto, Kuchiki-san está casado."_

—O en el peor de los casos, fuera gay.

—Cierto—rio Naoko—ese tipo de hombres, busca a otros hombres como pareja.

El grupo de chicas comenzó a reír ante el comentario de Naoko, sin embargo Hisana aún seguía pensado en Kuchiki, porque pensó en él para describir a su hombre perfecto. De seguro la escuela le estaba afectado la cabeza.

* * *

 **Gianella:** lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero veme aqui, nuevamente retomado la historia, realmente es algo fuera de lo comun, la diera surgió a raiz de caprichos del destino, la temática que rukia fuera hija bastada de alguien como kuchiki, fue la razon por la cual nació esta idea, te imaginas,¿ que implica tener un romance con alguien casado? ¿esta bien amar a alguien, aunque esto implique lastimar a otro? xD veremos como sale todo esto

 **Ana:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que aun sigas esta historia :)

* * *

 **Si mi historia te hizo sentir alegría o tristeza, házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)**

 **Frany**

 **Escrito:**

5/11/2015

 **Reedicion**

09-05-2017


	3. Piezas

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la imagen de portada a su respectivo dueño,l** **o único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia** l.

Notas de la autora:

Este es un spin off del fic que tengo **" Caprichos del destino".**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Cursiva** -flashblack: recuerdos anterior

cursiva y en comillas-Pensamientos.

— diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

Este fic fue inspirado en la canción "Casi perfecto" de Ana Cierra.

 **Con mucho cariño para** **Gianella, Ana, Lovetamaki1 y Suvev31** , lamento mucho la tardanza y muchas gracias ;)

* * *

" **Y el amor llego como una ilusión, que destrozo todo a su paso"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _No llores, no seas tonta, vamos, esto ya se volvió un hábito, pero…"_

Se abrazó a sí misma, reprimió los gritos que amenazaba por salir, cerró los ojos, intento contar del uno al diez, pero eso jamás funcionaba, no quería llorar, no quería sufrir más, debía dejar el pasado atrás, pero no era fácil, nunca lo era.

Los recuerdos la perseguían, decisiones tomadas y equivocadas. Constantemente se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto en tener aquella relación clandestina con Kuchiki, jamás ni en sus locos sueños imagino terminaría de esa manera, creyó en su amor y este le destrozo la vida.

" _¿Qué pretendías, verme la cara?...Simplemente fuiste una ventura más, ¿acaso creías que te eras la primera? ¡Realmente creíste que me quedaría contigo! Por dios, soy Byakuya Kuchiki, pensé que eras más lista Hisana"_

La había tomado de los hombros, él jamás había sido violeta con ella, mucho menos dicho esas cosas horribles, él siempre fue un caballero con ella, era su hombre perfecto, entonces ¿Por qué la hería de esa manera?

" _No sabes cuánto te odio "le grito con odio puro "maldigo la hora en que me fije en ti, en una simple mujerzuela"_

Fue solo un instante en el que todo se derrumbó.

" _Byakuya"_

" _¿Realmente creas que dejaría a mi esposa por ti?" el sarcasmo detonaba en cada palabra "dejar todo por una mujerzuela y una bastarda"_

" _¡Basta!"_

" _¿Acaso no lo vas a negar? Siempre fuiste una zorra, primero con Koga y luego conmigo"_

" _¡Por favor escúchame, tal solo escucha lo que tengo que decir!"_

Pero él no la escucho, nunca lo hizo, él simplemente le aventó cada una de las cartas que koga le había escrito en los últimos años, se había quedado estática mientras lloraba, no supo cómo defenderse, simplemente se quedó ahí, escuchado las mil injurias que su hombre perfecto gritaba.

Había sido un error conservar todas esas cartas, pero era lo único que le había quedado de Koga , ella rompió todos los lazos importantes que ostentaba, lo prefirió a él, eligió la vida que tenía y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Mamá? —una suave voz la saco de su ensoñó, frente a ella de once años, se encontraba Rukia, la pequeña se abrazó a sus piernas; la miro directamente con aquellos ojos violetas, Hisana dio un respingo , siempre que veía a Rukia era como ver a Byakuya Kuchiki.

— ¿Porque llorar, mami?—una pregunta que había estado repitiendo cada vez que la pillaba en esa situación.

Levemente sonrió, mientras se secaban las lágrimas con su mano, intento calmar los espasmos que producía su cuerpo, aclaró la voz, pero fue en vano.

—Solo estoy algo cansado, Rukia. —la voz le salió ronca.

—Siempre estas cansada—inquirió con interés. —Constantemente estas llorado, dice que es por cansancio—frunció el ceño—pero no creo que sea solo por eso, Mami —Rukia era demasiado perspectiva, sabía que algo no andaba bien, su madre no lloraba por un simple agotamiento—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué siempre estas llorando? ¿Acaso te duele algo?—la niña le retuvo la mirada.

Hisana acaricio las mejillas de Rukia, su inocencia le daba cierta ternura e ingenuidad, ¿cómo decirle a su pequeña hija lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo decirle que su padre renegaba de ella? Tenía miedo de hablar con la verdad, de que Rukia la culpara por ser una bastarda.

La ingenuidad y la inocencia en la que ella vivía debían quedarse así. Mucho era lo que había sufrido después de que Bambietta se enterara de su existencia, la ignorancia de su hija era algo que amaba y la vez lamentaba.

— ¿Es por papi que estas así?— sin espera respuesta. La pequeña fue directo al tema que más le dolía e intentaba evadir. — ¿Por qué papá no viene, mami?

Sollozó, no pudo aguantar más, lloró.

—No llores mami. — Rukia se alarmo al ver a su madre así e inevitablemente también comenzó a llorar.

—Rukia— decía, mientras era consolada por su hija

—Mami no llores —volvió a repetir Rukia.

—Lo siento mucho

—Mami.

—Algún día me lo reprocharas—hablo para sí misma — y tendrás razón

—Mami

—Lo siento mucho.

El dolor era imposible se soportar. Había pasado casi dos años desde que se alejó de Kuchiki. Dos años desde que había dejado todo atrás y su vida dio un giro inesperado.

Las cosas hubieran sido tan distinta, si ella hubiera hecho la elección correcta, ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~Casi perfecto~**_

Capitulo Dos. — **"Piezas"**

" _ **Tenía miedo a todo lo que vendría, pero al ver sus ojos, me daba el valor de continuar con esto..."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _13 años atrás_

 _ **Agosto 1989**_

—Hisana Shirayuki

— Si—dijo tímidamente, mirando a los ojos al jefe de recursos humanos de Kuchiki corp.

—Bueno es muy joven—medito levemente el señor, Ren era un hombre que no pasaba de los cincuenta años, su cabello aún era negro pero con un par de mechones blanco, era de piel clara y ojos verdes, pese a la edad que poseía, aún conservaba algunos rastros de su juventud, Hisana no dudaba que en su tiempo fue un hombre extremadamente guapo, aunque ahora parecía más a una versión joven de santa Claus, más con ese bigote que sobre salía de su rostro.

—Bueno, no soy muy joven que digamos — le regalo una sonrisa, Kanae le había aconsejado que debía ser amable y fresca en su entrevista, después de todo, el 79 por ciento de las empresa se fijaba en la presentación y tacto de la persona.

–Tienes una carrera técnica en secretariado bilingüe.

—Así es, como puede observar en mi currículum, esto capacitada para esta noble profesión.

—Eso parece —el señor Ren le regalo una sonrisa – aunque me sorprendió bastante que posea una recomendación tan buena, considerando le hecho que no tiene menos de un año que termino su carrera.

Hisana tosió levemente.

 _Oh no, se ha dado cuenta, le dije a Kanae que la carta de Ryuken era demasiado exagerado._

—Que le puedo decir, para eso estudie— se encogió de hombros pero sin bajar la vista —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Hisana jamás en su vida había trabajado en su vida y ciertamente todo aquello sería un reto.

—Tienes 20 años —aquello sería un problema, Ginrei había sido bastante especifico, "ninguna mujer joven y bella" parecía que la mala experiencia que años atrás dejo Harribel seguía presente, era un milagro que hubiera encontrado a Karin Uzumaki para el puesto, lamentablemente esa mujer era una despistada y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de aquello.

—Veinte y medio, pronto cumpliré veintiuno— aclaro, sacado de su ensoñó a Ren.

—Eres bastante joven.

—No tanto, ya sabe legalmente soy una adulta para el gobierno, que no le engañe mi apariencia, suelo acostumbrarme rápido al trabajo, soy eficaz.

El hombre sonrió levemente, aquella chiquilla era bastante entusiasma, algo que le gusto, normalmente siempre que alguien solicita trabajo, solían traer una cara de sufrimiento y pesadez, pero aquella jovencita parecía muy animada, además no parecía el tipo de mujer que busca dinero a costa de otros, ciertamente no creía que ella tendría problemas con Byakuya, el hombre de bigote regreso su vista a la carta de recomendación.

— ¿Cuál fue la razón de que dejara de trabajar en la clínica Quin?

 _Es bastante sencillo, jamás trabaje ahí, Ryuken me consiguió la carta de recomendación de por parte su amigo._

El hombre la miro directamente.

 _Lo sabe, sabe que miento._

—Estaba— comenzó— estaba cubriendo a la secretaria que estaba embarazada— continuo con encogimiento— hace poco ella retomo su empleo, por cuestiones económicas, la clínica no podía darse el lujo de contratar a otra secretaria, usted comprenderá que la situación económica no está muy bien, actualmente.

" _Ojala que no haga hincapié en ello, sería bastante difícil desmentir que una clínica tan cara como la Quin, no pudiera sostener a otra secretaria"_

—Oh— el nombre del bigote volvió a leer la carta de recomendación, era más que obvio que no era falsificada, aunque la jovencita que tuviera enfrente fuera muy joven, era hasta el momento la única persona que traía documento en regla y que cumplía en cierta medida, las exigencias del patriarca de los Kuchiki y del mismo presidente.

—Sabe inglés, coreano y francés por lo que veo en su currículo— el hombre de traje gris dejo a un lado su expediente académico.

—Sí, he tomado varios cursos y actualmente estoy inscrita en una escuela de lenguas extranjeras.

—Comprendo— el sujeto la miro a los ojos— le seré sincero señorita Shirayuki, usted es demasiado joven para el puesto —lo cual no es muy bueno, Ginrei Kuchiki fue claro en eso, sin embargo Hisana y Harribel era completamente opuestas, sería imposible que se repitiera lo sucedio hace cinco años— necesitábamos gente responsable, capaz de cumplir cualquier petición por más inverosímil que parezca y con ello me refiero que pueden pedirle un documento de un día para otro— explico – el puesto de secretaria es bastante fácil a simple vista, pero no es así, es un puesto muy importante y que demanda cierta presión— el jefe de recursos humanos la miro con seriedad— trabajara directamente con el señor Kuchiki, tendrá que asistir a reuniones en ciertas ocasiones, habrá día que tendrá que quedarse a trabajar más de la cuenta, llevara el control de la agenda personal del señor Kuchiki ,además de manejar documentos importantes y delicados —Hisana comprendió perfectamente lo que decía, su maestra siempre le había dicho que una secretaria debía mantener todo en secreto—lo que escuche no deberá repetirlo, deberá ser la sombra y mano derecha del presidente.

—Comprendo la importancia del trabajo y la importancia de la discreción, se perfectamente lo que significa la palabra secretaria, sobre todo cuidar la espalda del presidente..

—Me alegra que sepa aquello, la discreción es lo que más deseamos en la empresa, usted comprenderá que la empresa Kuchiki se encarga de elaborar productos eléctricos, toda información que hay aquí, debe quedarse resguardad, por ello mismo debe saber que este puesto es muy importante y por lo tanto no cualquiera puede obtenerlo—Hisana asistió con la cabeza, sabia escuchado de personas que vendía información a la competencia— le seré sincero señorita Shirayuki, las posibilidades que tenga de conseguir el empleo son escazas, sin embargo, tiene un currículo bastante amplio, no solo eso, sino que tiene una recomendación de la clínica Quin, una de las mejores de la ciudad.

— ¿Entonces?

—No puedo asegurarle nada— respondió el señor con sinceridad— mi trabajo consiste en hacer las entrevistas y pasar la información al señor Kuchiki, quien tiene la última palabra es él.

—Entiendo.

—Además, debo aclarar que este trabajo es temporal, como sabrá la secretaria del señor Kuchiki está convaleciente.

—Comprendo…

—Me alegra que lo comprenda—la interrumpió el señor de bigotes —si usted consigue el puesto y desempeña un excelente trabajo, posiblemente tenga una oportunidad en esta empresa, esto a largo plazo, claro—hablo animado—por favor sea paciente y espere a que nos comuniquemos con usted—la chica simplemente suspiro— no pierda la esperanza, si no es en esta empresa, seguramente otra la contratara—con ello dio por terminado la entrevista.

—Gracias señor Ren. —Hisana extendió su mano y se despidió del sujeto. A pesar de que estaba emocionada. También era consciente que el puesto podía no ser suya.

La joven salió de la oficina del tercer piso.

—Tendrá que buscar entre los clasificado otras opciones, en caso de no obtener el empleo—hablo para sí misma dirigiéndose directamente al elevador.

Contraria a ella, por otro lado, el presidente Kuchiki se dirigía al despacho de recursos humanos, necesitaba lo antes posible una secretaria. Karin Uzumaki llevaba menos de dos días fuera de la empresa y los teléfonos de su oficina no dejaban de sonar, ni que decir todo el papeleo pendiente, maldijo la hora que esa despistada mujer se cayera de las escaleras, Byakuya suspiro, quería una solución y lo quería en ese mismo momento.

Mientras las secretaria y varios empleados le daba la bienvenida. Kuchiki se percató de algo o más bien de alguien que no pertenecía aquel lugar, con solo ver su vestimenta y aquel aire juvenil fue bastante obvio, aunque la chica llevara un traje sencillo de color negro, era contraste a su misma juventud que reflejaba su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada se encontraros, él le regalo un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

 _Esos ojos, esa chica la he visto en otro lugar._

Hisana hizo una leve reverencia al momento de Kuchiki paso a su lado.

Dejo escapar un "buenos días", él no contesto y siguió su camino, Hisana sabía que los hombres de ricos no eran tan amables como parecía, ella no creía en el destino, no hasta tiempo después, cuando su vida estuviera rehecha y la circunstancia la uniera nuevamente a esa persona.

Hisana seguía caminado hacia al ascensor, absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que tropezó.

Fue consciente de que había caído, el golpe que sentía en su cadera era bastante fuerte.

Parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba en el piso, alrededor de ella volaba varias hojas, centro su vista en el sujeto con quien había chocado, se veía bastante apenado.

—Como lo lamento—dejo salir, mientras tomaba la mano de Hisana y la ayudaba a ponerse en de pie—No me fije por donde iba— su voz era gruesa, el chico no espero a que Hisana se disculpara, rápidamente comenzó a recoger los documentos que esparcido en el suelo.

Era bastante atractivo, su cabello era negro y tenía unos hermosos ojos verde agua.

—No fue su culpa— admitió apenada— estaba distraída—se inclinó para recoger los documentos que se había esparcido en el suelo.

—Desde luego que no fue culpa suya, yo— fue entonces que la miro, sus ojos lo cautivaron, sentía como si de pronto fuera un adolescente de quince años frente a la mujer de su vida— Usted no trabaja aquí—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, Hisana le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa—yo, realmente lamento haber tirado, no fue mi intensión lastimarla, bella dama.

Hisana le sonrió más.

—No se disculpe, también tuve la culpa—la mujer de ojos azules le entrego las hojas que había recogido, el chico no mayo de veinticinco años no dejaba de mirarla, sus manos se rozaron levemente al momento de tomar los papeles.

Fue una sensación extraña para Koga, las manos de Hisana eran suaves y calidad, no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía bastante a una muñeca de porcelana: hermosa, pequeña y frágil.

—Kōga—se presentó el chico—a sus órdenes, hermosa dama — le dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Hisana— le correspondió al saludo, dejado escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Es un gusto conocerla— sonrió, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error. — digo, en otras circunstancias sería mejor, lamento todo esto, yo, estaba distraídos, y luego usted es..—Se detuvo, solía hablar de más cuando estaba nervios, se puso más colorado de lo que ya estaba. — Lamento mi torpeza. —nuevamente se disculpó.

—No se preocupe, creo que fue bastante claro que ambos tuvimos la culpa.

—Cierto—afirmo el chico sin dejar de sonreírle— ¿usted es nueva? Nunca la había visto—abrió la boca, más luego la cerro, nuevamente las palabras salieron sin pensar.

—No realmente, vine a una entrevista de trabajo.

—Para el puesto de secretaria— afirmo

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento, la mayoría de las personas que trabajamos aquí, estábamos al corriente de la vacante en presidencia.

—Entiendo— el rostro de Hisana decayó. —quiere decir que ese puesto es muy solicitado.

—Si pero... Tú parece ser una persona bastante encantadora y eficiente— realmente había dicho aquello, Hisana no hizo más que sonreír incomoda— digo, si yo fuera Ren, nuestro jefe de recurso, te daría el puesto sin dudarlo.

—Gracias, el señor Ren fue muy amable y sincero, por ello no me hago muchas ilusiones, es una empresa grande y muy solicitada.

—En eso tiene razón—admitió el chico— pero quizá yo pueda..

—Kōga está retrasado— interrumpió unos de sus compañeros.

Hasta entonces el chico fue consiente que tenía una importante junta, maldijo la hora en que su jefe se le ocurrió aquello.

—¡Oh rayas! Lo lamento mucho Hisana…

—No te detengas por mí, parece que te necesitan.

—Me gustaría mucho compensar mi falta de respeto por haberla tirado al suelo.

—No es necesario.

—¡Koga!

—Insisto, por favor acepte tomar un café por mi torpeza

—Kōga, el señor Kuchiki te espera— su amigo interrumpió nuevamente la conversación.

—En otra ocasión—Ella dudo en continuar— fue un gusto en conocerte Koga —dijo rápidamente, la jovencita se retiró sin dudarlo, aquel chico parecía bastante ocupado, lo último que ella deseaba era causarle problemas, sin embargo Kōga se quedó desconcentrado.

Adiós a cualquier posibilidad de salir en una cita, su primer ligué y terminaba así.

—El gusto fue mío—respondió, mientras veía como Hisana se alejaba y el quedaba como tonto a media sala.

—Kōga

—Gracias— dijo con sarcasmos, mientras se acercaba su compañero de oficina.

— ¿Qué? he dicho algo malo.

—Eres un idiota, Pff, acabo de perder una cita con la mujer más hermosa que he visto y.

—En realidad deberías agradecerme, no veía la hora que le juraras amor eterno, eso fue tan patético, te estabas hundiendo como el titanic.

—Muy gracioso Hisagi, te aseguro que si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo tendría una cita con aquella hermosa chica.

—Ya romeo, no es como si la conocieras realmente, deja toda esa tontera barata, el jefe solicita tu presencia

— ¿Mi primo? —Arqueo la ceja— ¿Y la junta?

—Se canceló hasta nuevo aviso—dijo sin darle mucha importancia— el presidente está furioso, creo que hizo llorar a dos empleados, parece que le afecto bastante que Uzumaki se callera de las escaleras.

— ¿Es urgente?—inquirió, si no lo era, aun podía alcanzar a Hisana si bajaba por la escaleras.

—Supongo, sospecho que tiene que ver los nuevos modelos que sacara la empresa el siguiente mes.

—Mierda.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No le pregunte su apellido, doble mierda, ni siquiera le pude sacar su número telefónico—Hisagi lo miro con pesar, Koga era realmente lento para eso de ligue, se compadeció de su amigo.

—Vamos.

—Aun puedo alcanzarla.

—No, sabes bien que no podemos dejar esperado a Byakuya Kuchiki, sabes cómo se puede luego.

Koga Kuchiki simplemente suspiro, no le quedó más remedio que ir directamente a la oficina de su querido primo Byakuya, algunas veces se cuestionaba porque siempre parecía amargado, después recordó el tipo de esposa que se cargaba y se compadeció de él.

 _ **"El destino suele ser bastante irónico, moviendo de una u otra forma las piezas del juego."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Si mi historia te hizo sentir alegría o tristeza, házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)_

 **Frany**

09-05-2017


End file.
